


Crying Hope?  What Happened?

by trailerparktrixie



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trailerparktrixie/pseuds/trailerparktrixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am sitting here waiting.  Just waiting.  On what you might be asking yourself.  For the game of course.  Why, oh why, does it take 6:00 so long to get here?  To pass the time I am randomly visiting some of my favorite Tumblr accounts.  </p>
<p>Then I see it.  It!  A crying Hope.  Oh. My. God.  “What happened,” I shout out as I madly click from one O’Solo account to another.  And, I am just circling around the same image.  I cannot find the source.</p>
<p>Who did this?  Who made her cry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Hope?  What Happened?

I am sitting here waiting. Just waiting. On what you might be asking yourself. For the game of course. Why, oh why, does it take 6:00 so long to get here? To pass the time I am randomly visiting some of my favorite Tumblr accounts. 

Then I see it. It! A crying Hope. Oh. My. God. “What happened,” I shout out as I madly click from one O’Solo account to another. And, I am just circling around the same image. I cannot find the source.

Who did this? Who made her cry? This cannot be happening. She is at the Olympics for fucks sake and about to enter battle against New Zealand. No crying Hopes allowed. Period. And where is Kelley? Or Carli? Why aren’t they taking care of this? Heck, I’d even accept a Jill Ellis intervention right now. Last resort. I know. Uuuuggghhh……I exclaim as I frantically click away. 

And the crying is real. I can see the red veins in the whites of her eye. I want to hand her a tissue. Maybe some aspirin? Definitely a “there, there, there” timed to some soft pats on her back. Is Crying Hope recent? I ask myself. Or did someone dredge up something old? Please let it be old.

“I will fight them.” I vow. Whoever “them” is. I rummage around for what I am loosely calling implements of war. All I can come up with is a trekking pole and a garden spade. Well maybe I can put that colander on my head as a helmet. I quickly surmise that this won’t suffice. I need more ammo. And troops. Maybe I can go on-line and rally the troops. I know, I’ll hire mercenaries.

But, where would I get them. These mercenaries. How would I find them? I quickly run to my “mad money” jar. Shoot! A measly $3.75. I will need cheap mercenaries. Like 3rd World cheap. And, I don’t speak any other languages. How would I explain this to them?

I know, Craig’s List. They have everything you don’t need but secretly covet. “Atta girl.” I congratulate myself. 

As I traipse along to Craig’s List, I see that Tweet about how Ella Masar’s blog update about the poor conditions in the NWSL is better than Hope’s. What tripe. Please. Those articles are about the same thing. Ella’s is more high level and Hope’s is more direct and laden with details. Ella wants a Physio which I totally agree with. Hope wants a training table they can actually use without risk of catching a staph infection. And the bullet holes. Yikes!

I love and champion both the Gals and their articles. I just wanna hug all those sweet little soccer players and make things better for them. Who doesn’t? Maybe a Go Fund Me account is what is needed to help out. I better start writing things down. My agenda is getting way huge for my little ADHD head.

Wait, what was I doing? Oh yeah mercenaries, Craig’s List. Oh. My. God. A Crying Hope. Those plaintive broken beautiful eyes are just chipping away at my hard little heart. Then I see, as I plow through the threads, Crying Hope is taken from the “Keeping Score” soccer documentary that is being released. Thank you, thank you, thank you I rejoice. Hope is not at the Olympics crying. Nope she’s about to open a can of whoop ass on New Zealand along with the rest of our squad. 

Why am I sitting here clutching a pen? Why do I have $3.75 laying on the table? Was I going to order a pizza? Maybe Chinese take-out? Look at the time its 6:00. Strike up the band. The game is on.

What? Crying Hope. Why? There is gonna be a fight. Where’s my BB gun? I am going to need some help to wage this battle. Where can I get some fighters …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Why do I have a colander out?

Did I mention my ADHD?


End file.
